The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pentas, botanically known as Pentas lanceolata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NAKPEN003’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 1995 in Fujisawa, Japan. An initial cross was made between a commercial female Pentas plant designated ‘New Pink’ (unpatented) having pink flowers, large flower clusters, a long flowering period and a glossy foliage, and a commercial male Pentas plant designated ‘New Rose’ (unpatented) having dark pink flowers, large flower clusters, a long flowering period and a branching growth habit. The F1 seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in a greenhouse in 1996 and later transplanted to an outdoor trial. The F1 plants were evaluated and selected based on compact growth habit, branching, and large flower clusters. The F2 generation seed was sown in 1997, the F3 generation seed was sown in 1998, and the F4 generation seed was sown in 1999 and later transplanted to an outdoor trial. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in 1999 based on its pink flower color, branching and compact growth habit, and large flower clusters.
This single plant selection was asexually propagated and further evaluated in Fujisawa, Japan in 2001 in an indoor pot trial and an outdoor trial to confirm the uniformity and stability of its characteristics. In 2003, another indoor pot trial and outdoor trial were performed to confirm uniqueness. The plant was also trialed in Salinas, Calif. The selection subsequently was named ‘NAKPEN003’ and found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Apr. 4, 2005.